The present invention relates generally to water filter systems, and more particularly to an adjustable ventilation stack for a water filter system.
Residential potable water is delivered to homes from water sources such as wells and municipal water systems. While treated, the incoming or feed water typically has sediment and other impurities. To remove the sediment and impurities, many households have a filter system connected directly to the incoming water pipe that is typically located in a basement or a garage. Water filter systems may also be connected to a faucet such as a kitchen faucet. These systems are typically mounted underneath a sink or placed on a countertop and connected to the faucet. Water is directed from the incoming water line, through a filter element and then out through the faucet. Such filter systems, however, can be expensive to install and maintain.
Another option is a water pitcher filter system, which includes a specially designed pitcher having a pitcher insert or reservoir that receives a removable filter cartridge. In such a system, the reservoir is filled with a designated amount of water. The water passes through a filter cartridge to remove impurities and is stored in a bottom portion or dispenser portion of the pitcher prior to being poured into a glass or other container.
Filter cartridges in conventional water pitcher systems are smaller and typically less expensive to replace than household, under-counter and above-counter water filter systems. One problem with water pitcher filter systems, however, is that air from the water can be trapped by the filter cartridge during the filtering process and affect the performance of the cartridge. Such systems therefore typically include a vertically projecting ventilation stack or “smokestack” that extends from the filter cartridge to release the trapped air. However, because there are several different sizes and styles of water pitchers and water containers, filter cartridges and the ventilation stacks associated with these cartridges are limited to specific container sizes.